


Слабости, заколки, хлорка

by Guard_of_Incence



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guard_of_Incence/pseuds/Guard_of_Incence
Summary: Боша сидит над алхимической задачкой и жалеет себя
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park
Kudos: 3





	Слабости, заколки, хлорка

Тревога выражается в искусанных пальцах. Тревога копится много лет, но сейчас достигает пика. Боша сидит за столом в дорогой ночнушке и пытается понять алхимическую задачку, а в глазах как назло все плывет. Третий отказывается видеть напрочь.  
Завтра она опять будет замазывать синяки под глазами своим дурацким, токсичным корректором, сделанным в ничтожных перерывах между учебой и тренировками. Может, завтра он наконец выжжет ей глаза и от неё все отстанут. Будет себе сидеть в плетёном кресле в лаборатории и смешивать зелья наощупь. И мечтать.  
Мечтать о реальности, где она не смирилась с правилами этого мира и не стала такой сукой. Где она ни за что на свете не стала издеваться над другими из-за чертового ужаса потерять своё положение и свою уверенность, что она из железа и стали и у неё нет ахиллесовой пяты.  
Но с каждым ударом, с каждой разбитой заколкой эта уверенность все равно тает. Нужно уже признать(ну давай), что ее слабость — дурацкая зелёная ведьма в круглых очках, пахнущая полевыми цветами. Ни у кого больше нет такого запаха...  
Признать слишком страшно. За признанием прийдет ненависть, которой Боше в жизни хватает. На других, на родных, на себя.  
А ещё вина, вина, вина, много вины за все то, что она сломала. Своими собственными искусанными руками. Она не сможет исправить всего даже за несколько жизней, да и к тому же, у неё слишком дрожат пальцы.  
Она сделает все только хуже.  
Ну и где ее чёртова арка искупления?!  
Когда к ней придет этот человек, Луз, скажет, что все хорошо, я же вижу как ты на неё смотришь, в тебе есть любовь, а значит не все ещё потеряно, и прочий сопливый бред. Заговорщицки улыбнётся, обзовёт свой план абсурдными человеческими словами и включится волшебный монтаж, про который Боша подслушала в худший день своей жизни.  
Они с Луз будут творить нелепые вещи, которые ни за что не сработают, вроде лобового письма, подарка в виде плотоядного растения, взрывающегося зелья, которое должно было бы превратится в маленький фейерверк, но Боша от волнения напутала бы колбу и разбила бы ей очки.  
А потом, после какого-то неловкого действия, на самом закате, Боша бы призналась. Она бы посмотрела на Бошу с недоверием, потом спросила бы свою ненаглядную Луз, та бы кивнула, и все бы пошло на лад. Они бы ходили на фестивали и ярмарки(Боша бы выиграла ей все мягкие игрушки), собирались бы после школы и делали домашку вместе, ссорились по мелочам, а потом мирились, ходили бы в поле собирать цветы.  
И много ещё чего, может, ей бы понравилась новая Боша и они стали бы чём-то бóльшим.  
У Эмити же получилось, ходит теперь под ручку с человеком и бед не знает.  
На ее месте Боша бы струсила. Она бы не ринулась в пучину, особенно зная, что человек ни за что не останется в их мире навсегда.  
Но какое право она имеет лезть в дела Эмити, если не может перестать обижать ведьму, которая всегда будет по соседству в зелёном ковене.  
Взрослая Боша будет приходить к ней со списком нужных для зелий ингредиентов, и ничего не поменяется. Будут те же тепло-зелёные глаза с задушенной обидой и страхом, а напротив те же серые, стальные, бесчувственные. Может, только синяки под всеми тремя увеличатся.  
Хотя куда уж больше.  
На пергамент падает пара капель, которые тут же разъедают его. Боша чертыхается, психует, скидывает вещи на пол и решает никогда не исправляться. Запрещает себе думать о ней, потому что больно, черт возьми, больнее синяков от пропущенного файербола, больнее осуждающих за малейших прокол взглядов родителей.  
Боша садится на пол, к раскиданным пергаментам и разлитым чернилам, обнимает колени, жалеет себя, грызёт ногти. К вине прибавляется злое, слабое и мерзкое(как сама Боша) одиночество. Оно тянет ее на волосы, перебирает кости в грудной клетке своими холодными несуществующими когтями, вырывает ничтожные остатки хорошего, садится на голову. Боша чувствует эфемерный удушающий запах хлорки.  
Скоро в ней ничего не останется. Очередной приступ закончится пустотой.  
И уже будет не важно, что она виновата, любит, боится, одинока. Все это скоро окончательно выветрится вместе с запахом хлорки.  
Так почему бы не попробовать завтра не ломать очередную заколку?


End file.
